


Middle Earth in love

by Echadwen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Introspection, Lime, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mother-Son Relationship, PWP without Porn, Sad, Slash, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amore nella Terra di Mezzo con tutte le sue sfaccettature.<br/>Per ogni capitolo, una relazione diversa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raccolta partecipante a "Challenge in love" indetta da Marlene:) nel forum di Efp</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Only a dream  
> Autore: Echadwen
> 
> Prompt: 8 Amore impossibile  
> Fandom: Il Signore degli Anelli  
> Personaggi: Arwen, Aragorn  
> Genere: Introspettivo, malinconico  
> Rating: Verde  
> Eventuali note dell'autore: La scena che andrò a descrivere si rifà alla versione cinematografica.  
> Disclaimer: “Personaggi, luoghi, nomi e tutto ciò che deriva dalla trama ufficiale da cui ho elaborato la seguente storia, non mi appartengono ma sono di proprietà di J. R. R. Tolkien e del regista Peter Jackson che ne detengono tutti i diritti. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro e, viceversa, gli elementi di mia invenzione, non esistenti in nell'opera, appartengono solo a me.”

#  _Only a dream_

 

 

 

_"Perché dici questo?"_

_"Io sono mortale, tu di razza elfica. È stato un sogno Arwèn. Nulla di più."_ le rispondesti.

 

 

La verità di ogni parola si poteva leggere nei tuoi occhi cristallini, quasi liquidi, quanto le acque che bagnavano quel regno, quelle terre che oramai erano divenute la tua casa.

Abbassasti lo guardo.

Il dolore ti rese difficile quasi respirare, perché tu, in quell'amore, ci avevi creduto.

Ti eri perso in quel sogno meraviglioso ed, ingenuamente, ti eri lasciato cullare dall'illusione, che sarebbe sopravvissuto anche alla caducità a cui è destinata la razza degli Uomini.

La realtà, però, ti aveva bruscamente riportato con i piedi per terra; la guerra chiamava il tuo nome e le lame dei nemici bramavano il sangue del Re senza corona.

Ti eri arreso alla consapevolezza che non avresti fatto ritorno e non potevi privare della luce colei che te ne aveva fatto dono, quando sfuggivi al tuo destino.

Lentamente allentasti le dita e il chiarore della Stella del Vespro si fece forte, quasi ti scottasti la mano.

Lei riuscì ad incrociare per un istante i tuoi occhi. Capì senza bisogno di altre parole.

 _"È stato un regalo."_ ti disse, facendoti richiudere le dita sul gioiello.

Il tuo cuore perse un battito e, cominciò a sanguinare, mentre la superasti per raggiungere la Compagnia.

Guardasti ancora una volta quel tesoro e sorridesti amaramente per il nuovo significato che aveva assunto: un regalo, il ricordo di un sogno, di un amore impossibile.


	2. Don't leave me

**Prompt:** 18 Amore incondizionato

**Fandom:** Il Signore degli Anelli

**Personaggi:** Legolas, Thranduil

**Genere:** Fluff

**Voto:** Verde

**Fandom:** Il Signore degli Anelli

**Avvertimenti**   Nessuno

**EVENTUALI dell'Autore nota:**  Ho Scelto QUESTI dovuta personaggi Perche, un Avviso mio, non vi è amore incondizionato Più di Quello che lega i genitori ai di figli.

**Disclaimer:** “Personaggi, luoghi, nomi e tutto ciò che deriva dalla trama ufficiale da cui ho elaborato la seguente storia, non mi appartengono ma sono di proprietà di J. R. R. Tolkien e del regista Peter Jackson che ne detengono tutti i diritti. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro e, viceversa, gli elementi di mia invenzione, non esistenti in nell'opera, appartengono solo a me.”

 

 

 

 

#  _Don't leave me_

 

 

 

 

 

Veloce. Tutto attorno a lui vorticava velocemente, soltanto gli occhi azzurri che aveva imparato ad amare, restavano fissi in quella confusione.

Urlò in preda alla gioia e strinse forte le mani attorno ai polsi del genitore che lo stava facendo volteggiare sopra di sé. Sentì le braccia che lo sorreggevano, piegarsi.

"No! Ada, no!" aveva capito il principino "Non lasciarmi!" gridò troppo tardi. Il contatto con le mani del padre gli venne a mancare, si ritrovò in aria ed, un'istante dopo, di nuovo al sicuro fra le braccia dell'altro.

"Mai, Legolas. Non ti lascerò mai, mia piccola foglia, e starò sempre al tuo fianco, pronto ad afferrarti quando vacillerai"

Poggiò la guancia contro il petto del sovrano, perché Legolas ne era sicuro: suo padre non avrebbe mai infranto quella promessa.


	3. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Cold  
> Autore: Echadwen  
> Prompt: 7 Amore non corrisposto  
> Fandom: Il Signore degli Anelli  
> Personaggi: Aragorn, Eowyn  
> Genere: Introspettivo, malinconico  
> Rating: Verde  
> Avvertimenti: Nessuno  
> Eventuali note dell'autore: È la prima volta che scrivo sulla Dama Bianca di Rohan, abbiate pietà.  
> Disclaimer: “Personaggi, luoghi, nomi e tutto ciò che deriva dalla trama ufficiale da cui ho elaborato la seguente storia, non mi appartengono ma sono di proprietà di J. R. R. Tolkien e del regista Peter Jackson che ne detengono tutti i diritti. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro e, viceversa, gli elementi di mia invenzione, non esistenti in nell'opera, appartengono solo a me.”

#  _Cold_

 

 

 

 

Chioma bionda come il grano che cresceva nei campi.

Occhi azzurri e limpidi come il cielo che sovrastava le ampie pianure delle terre dei Signori dei cavalli.

Fiera ed indomabile come i destrieri che portavano i _Rohimir_ in battaglia.

Era tutto questo, Eowyn, scudiera di Rohan.

 

 

_E fredda. Come un mattino di pallida primavera ancora legato al gelo dell'inverno._

 

 

Lo vide in una mattina: Aragorn figlio di Arathorn ed il gelo nel suo cuore iniziò a sciogliersi , preda di un calore e di battiti furenti mai provati prima.

 

 

_"È solo di un'ombra che sei innamorata. Non posso darti quello che cerchi"_

 

 

Freddo.

Il ghiaccio tornò a vestirla: un'armatura di ferro ed una spada nel pugno; tuttavia, il suo cuore non smise di battere

Eowyn alzò la lama.

 

"Morte!" la battaglia ebbe inizio.

 

Lì, nella furia del combattimento, scoprì di non essersi mai sentita più viva.

La scudiera di Rohan aveva trovato ciò per cui combattere: la propria terra e l'onore.


End file.
